Amour Létal
by Koeii-Kun
Summary: Ichigo reçoit un ultime message d'une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. La dernière confession, le dernier espoir d'un homme presque mort… Arrivera-t-il à faire changer les choses ?
1. Introduction

**Amour Létal**

**Rating : **M, comme d'habitude !

**Disclaimer :** Les copains, soyons sérieux quelques instants. Si les personnages étaient à moi, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il y aurait autant d'histoires sur eux sur ? Sérieusement, toute personne ayant osé les utiliser serait morte dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais ce n'est pas le cas… Les personnages sont bel et bien à Tite Kubo…

**Résumé : **Ichigo reçoit un ultime message d'une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. La dernière confession, le dernier espoir d'un homme presque mort… Arrivera-t-il à faire changer les choses ?

**Note :** Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà, Koei-kun ! Je compte réécrire chacune de mes fictions, et je compte commencer par celle-ci ! Le chapitre devrait être publié dans les heures qui suivent ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira tout autant !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, Ichigo s'en saisit.

« Un nouveau message : Grimmjow ».

Rapidement, il ouvrit son téléphone, un sourire radieux prenant place sur son visage. Sourire qui disparu lorsqu'il lu le message.

« Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, mais maintenant, il est temps. Je t'aime. Moi, le camé, le drogué, l'insolent, le salopard. Je t'aime toi, le fils de bonne famille, droit et honnête. Je sais bien que tu n'aurais jamais voulu d'un drogué comme moi, c'est pour cela que je t'envoie ce message maintenant. Maintenant que les portes de la mort s'ouvrent devant moi. C'est peut être à cause de la drogue que j'ai pris tout a l'heure, mais je les vois vraiment, ces portes. Elles sont sombres, peu accueillantes et dégagent un vent glacial. Exactement l'inverse de toi. Peut être est-ce pour me tourmenter, m'obliger à penser à toi tout le temps que durera mon châtiment…

J'aurais voulu vivre tellement de choses avec toi, parlé de tant de chose ! Mais le temps m'est compté. La souffrance s'est emparée de mon cœur. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi la facilité… C'est tellement simple de mourir ! Le néant, plus rien ! Plus de souffrance. C'est tellement plus dur de vivre…

Cependant, maintenant que je sens mon corps s'enfoncer peu à peu dans le néant, que tout autour de moi devient sombre, je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie. Vivre. Vivre pour être à tes côté ! Ichigo…

Après toutes les discutions que nous avons eu, tout ce dont nous avons parlé, j'aurais aimé qu'on soit plus que des amis. Un couple. Oui, c'est cela… Nous, tous deux hétéros, voilà que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'en souffre. J'en pleure…

Adieu, Ichigo.

Je t'aime. »

Le sang du rouquin ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva précipitamment de la chaise de bar où il était assis, jeta l'argent sur la table et disparu en courant dans les rues, se précipitant chez Grimmjow. Il tourna au détour d'une rue et se saisit à nouveau de son téléphone, appelant les pompiers. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps…

«

- Allo, ici le service des pompiers, j'écoute ?

- Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki ! Mon ami… Grimmjow Jaggerjack, 6 rues des Espadas à Tokyo a pris une forte dose de drogue ! J'ai peur que ce ne soit une dose mortelle ! Je ne suis pas encore à son domicile, mais j'y cours !

- J'envoie une ambulance tout de suite, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Ichigo reprit sa course de plus belle. Encore deux rues et il serait arrivé…

- Comment tu as pu en arriver là, Grimmjow ?...

* * *

**A toute à l'heure pour le premier chapitre ! Bisouuus !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Amour Létal**

**Rating : **M, comme d'habitude !

**Disclaimer :** Les copains, soyons sérieux quelques instants. Si les personnages étaient à moi, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il y aurait autant d'histoires sur eux sur ? Sérieusement, toute personne ayant osé les utiliser serait morte dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais ce n'est pas le cas… Les personnages sont bel et bien à Tite Kubo…

**Résumé : **Ichigo reçoit un ultime message d'une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. La dernière confession, le dernier espoir d'un homme presque mort… Arrivera-t-il à faire changer les choses ?

**Note :** Pour le bien de l'histoire, le système scolaire est « à la française », la rentrée se trouvant en septembre, et la fin des cours en Juin. Merci de votre coopération !

**Note 2 :** Ah, le personnage Gin Night est à moi ! Je l'ai inventé, imaginé, donc c'est le mien à moi ! Merci .

**Note 3 :** Merci a mon Chéri, Walamas d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Je t'aime mon Cœur ! Et merci à ChocOlive Flamous, ma nouvelle Beta Reader !

**Et maintenant, enjoy les amis !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Repartons en arrière, au commencement de cette histoire, 8 mois plus tôt.

Ichigo était un jeune homme de 21 ans, fils ainé d'une famille modeste. Il vivait dans la petite ville de Karakura, dans la clinique de son père, Isshin Kurosaki, médecin à son compte, avec ses deux petites sœurs : Yuzu et Karin, qui étaient toute deux au collège. Quant à lui, il entrait à la Faculté de Médecine de Tokyo, suivant les traces du paternel, ce qui était la plus grande fierté de celui-ci.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour le jeune homme. Effectivement, la rentrée avait lieu dans une semaine, le 4 septembre, il devait donc commencer à emménager dans son propre chez lui ! C'était une grande première pour lui, et bien qu'il ne l'ait avoué à personne, il était légèrement effrayé de se retrouver seul.

C'est ainsi que commence cette histoire, en cette belle matinée qu'était le 27 août. Ichigo se réveilla à 9h, s'étira bruyamment dans son lit, et s'assit au bord de celui-ci. Il se frotta les yeux, puis parcourut sa chambre du regard. Des cartons étaient empilés, stockés ici et là. Le déménagement était aujourd'hui, et il avait du mal à y croire. Il repensa avec nostalgie à tous les bons moments passés dans cette pièce en compagnie de son amie Rukia, qu'il avait hébergée un temps, ou encore avec Chad, ou Inoue, sa petite amie...

Quoi qu'il ne fût pas sûr que petite amie soit le terme exact... Ils avaient eu un différent, sur le fait qu'Ichigo parte à Tokyo, qui est relativement assez éloigné de Karakura. Malgré les cris et les pleurs de la jeune fille, le rouquin n'en avait pas démordu. Son avenir était à Tokyo, et elle n'avait aucun droit de vouloir l'empêcher de réaliser son rêve. Cette scène avait eu lieu il y a de ça deux semaines, et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis. Et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé d'établir un contact, mais la jeune fille ne voulait rien entendre ! Il en conclut donc que leur histoire était finie. Il avait eu du mal à l'admettre au début, au bout de 2 ans de relation, la rupture est toujours douloureuse, mais comme son père lui avait dit dans un excès de sagesse - inouïe de sa part - le temps guérit les blessures !

C'est donc dans un état d'esprit mitigé qu'il se leva enfin, et entreprit d'enlever son pyjama, uniquement constitué d'un vieux jogging noir et d'un boxer. Il fit glisser le pyjama le long de ses cuisses musclées, qui fut bientôt rejoint par son boxer. Ce fut totalement nu qu'il se dirigea vers son armoire pour se saisir d'une serviette blanche qu'il enroula autour de sa taille, d'un boxer noir, un jean « slim » noir et d'une chemise blanche accompagnée d'un veston noir.

Il sortit ainsi de sa chambre, et se glissa dans la salle de bains, posa ses habits sur un tabouret trainant par-là, et actionna les robinets de douche. Il attendit patiemment que l'eau fut à bonne température pour ensuite se positionner sous le jet d'eau. Il profita de ce moment de relaxation totale pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis entreprit de se savonner, n'omettant aucune partie de son anatomie diaboliquement sexy.

* * *

Ce ne fut que sur les coups de 17h que le déménagement et l'emménagement furent terminés ! Les meubles étaient déballés et avaient tous trouvé leur place dans les 30 m² que louait Ichigo. Chaque membre de la famille avait eu la tâche de s'occuper d'une pièce : Isshin s'était attelé à la cuisine, les meubles étant volumineux et lourds Karin à la salle de bains Yuzu à la chambre, et Ichigo au bureau.

Lorsque chacun eut fini sa pièce attitrée, ils s'entraidèrent pour la dernière pièce, le salon. Isshin et Ichigo installèrent le sofa en cuir marron, tandis que les filles placèrent la table basse.

Enfin, ils purent tous se reposer, les deux jeunes sœurs allongées sur le tapis du salon, Ichigo et son père sur le sofa.

« Eh bien mon fils, voilà qui est fait ! Te voilà chez toi ! C'est tellement émouvant, les enfants grandissent tellement vite ! J'aurais tant aimé que Masaki soit là... », dit Isshin, la voix emplie d'émotion.

Pour une fois, Ichigo ne lui répondit aucune réplique sanglante. Lui aussi aurait aimé que sa chère mère soit ici. Qu'est-ce qu'elle serait fière de lui !

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant d'être réunis une dernière fois. Lorsque sonna 18h, Yuzu se releva, et alla chercher la glacière entreposée près de la porte d'entrée. Elle se rendit avec dans la cuisine, et fut bientôt rejointe par son grand frère.

« Je t'ai préparé du curry Ichi-nii ! Je sais combien tu l'aimes ! Il y en a deux portions au réfrigérateur, et deux autres dans le congélateur ! Je t'ai aussi fait des onigiris ! Ha, et il y a un petit tiramisu, dans la boite avec le couvercle vert, d'accord ?

- Merci Yuzu, la remercia Ichigo en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, tu vas me manquer ! Vous allez tous me manquer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin de moi ! Et puis, si je te manque, tu peux toujours m'appeler, je répondrai, quoi qu'il arrive ! »

Vint ensuite le moment de l'au revoir. Ichigo n'étant pas un habitué des grandes démonstrations affectives, il fut surpris lorsque son père le prit dans ses bras, et lui dit :

« Je suis très fier de toi mon fils. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours fier de toi, et ta maman aussi. Je t'aime très fort ».

* * *

Lorsque sa famille fut partie, Ichigo ressentit un grand vide. Le silence dans cet appartement était affligeant ! Il se dirigea vers le sofa, s'assit, et attrapa la télécommande de la télévision. Il l'alluma et mit une chaine quelconque qu'il regarda pendant quelques minutes. Forcé d'admettre qu'il n'accrochait absolument pas au programme, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, attrapa son ordinateur portable, et revint s'assoir sur le sofa.

Il posa l'ordinateur sur la table basse, et mit en route l'engin. Durant l'allumage, il partit à la cuisine et attrapa un verre ainsi que la bouteille de jus d'orange, avec un paquet de biscuits nappé au chocolat, et retourna s'assoir. Le jeune homme posa son fardeau sur la petite table, se servit un verre, prit un biscuit et se saisit de son ordinateur. Le fond d'écran lui broya un peu le cœur : c'était une photo de lui et Inoue, derrière le lycée de Karakura en train de s'embrasser... Cette photo avait été prise en hiver par Tatsuki. Il neigeait abondamment ce jour-là, et les deux amoureux étaient emmitouflés d'écharpe, gants, bonnet, et malgré tout cela, leur nez était tout rouge !

Ichigo secoua la tête, et ouvrit le dossier « mes images ». Il en sélectionna une de lui avec sa famille, et la mit en fond d'écran, préférant ne plus voir Inoue. Une fois chose faite, il ouvrit une page internet - et il remercia intérieurement son père d'avoir fait activer sa ligne deux jours auparavant – et se rendit sur son site internet préféré depuis quelques jours. À savoir, un site de rencontre.

Non pas qu'il essayait de trouver une nouvelle copine, après tout, il sortait d'une longue relation sérieuse, et son cœur avait à présent besoin de répit. Ce qu'il cherchait, c'était des amis. Incroyable, lui qui avait toujours eu de très bons amis durant tout son secondaire, le voilà maintenant en train de flâner sur un site de rencontre à la recherche de personne à qui parler...

M'enfin ! Il ouvrit l'onglet recherche, et cocha les critères voulus : sexe – homme relation - amitié âge – 20, 25 ans situation géographique – Tokyo, dans un rayon de 25 km autour de la Faculté.

Il lança la recherche, et eut une dizaine de profils correspondant à sa demande. Il les ouvrit tous dans un onglet différent, et entreprit de lire chaque profil. Après lecture des cinq premiers profils, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que les hommes étaient des porcs ! Ils ne pensaient qu'à coucher avec la première minette venue, ou minet pour certains, et arboraient tous une photo de profil d'eux même partiellement dénudé. Il ferma rapidement ces cinq onglets, et lu les quatre qu'il restait.

Le premier fut, pour Ichigo, une découverte totale. Il manqua de s'étouffer en buvant son jus d'orange !

« Hisagi Shuuhei, joueur de foot professionnel de 21 ans. Mes passe-temps sont : jouer au foot, faire du tennis, et sport en tout genre ». Sa photo de profil était assez simple : il était en tenue de foot durant un match, dans une position de tir, avec un sourire béat sur le visage, comme s'il était sûr que ce ballon atteindrait sa cible. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Mais lorsqu'Ichigo visualisa ses autres photos...

Sur le profil droit du jeune homme se trouvait un tatouage... Très explicite ! Un « 69 » tatoué sur sa joue.

- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Ichigo, légèrement choqué.

Décidant cependant de ne pas le juger sur son tatouage, Ichigo décida de continuer à regarder les photos. Ce qui fut, pour lui, une erreur monumentale ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et une grimace écœurée prit place sur son visage.

Sur cette photo, le dénommé Hisagi était en train d'embrasser un homme à pleine bouche ! L'homme avait des cheveux blancs coupés courts, un corps robuste et musclé et un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière. Ce ne fut pas le look atypique de l'homme qui choqua Ichigo, mais le fait que celui-ci était en train d'enlever son tee-shirt au brun d'une main, tandis que son autre main disparaissait dans le pantalon du plus jeune...

Ichigo ferma rapidement l'onglet, décrétant que non, ce Hisagi Shuuhei n'était pas pour lui ! Ichigo n'était pas quelqu'un de prude de nature, mais bon, il y a des limites ! Mettre des photos de soi comme ça sur internet... Certaines personnes n'avaient pas l'électricité à tous les étages !

Le rouquin posa son ordinateur sur la table basse, engloutit rapidement un deuxième verre de jus d'orange, et deux autres biscuits, avant de se décider à se lever. Il rangea la bouteille ainsi que le paquet de gâteaux, et retourna à son portable qui n'attendait que lui. Il lui restait encore trois profils à feuilleter.

Il cliqua donc sur l'onglet d'un jeune homme : Gin Night. C'était un jeune homme de 21 ans lui aussi, grand (au moins 1m80 à en juger sur les photos), des cheveux mi-longs et noirs, des yeux d'un bleu éclatant avec un sourire des plus charmeurs. Ichigo lut donc son profil, rassuré de voir une image « normale ». Gin allait rentrer à la fac de Droit de Tokyo, était en couple avec une jeune fille nommée Alice. D'ailleurs, on pouvait voir bon nombre de photos d'eux, et ils avaient l'air on ne peut plus heureux ! Ravi de découvrir un jeune homme aussi épanoui, il se décida à lui envoyer un e-mail, lui proposant de faire plus ample connaissance.

Il ajouta la page du jeune Gin dans ses marques-pages, et ferma son ordinateur pour le moment. Il était effectivement 19h30, et il devait commencer à préparer son repas, ou du moins le faire réchauffer, Yuzu lui ayant facilité la tâche.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla, il était déjà 11h. Il s'étira longuement, puis sortit de sa chambre en boxer. Il pouvait se le permettre après tout, il était seul ! C'est dans cette tenue qu'il se rendit dans la salle à manger, d'où il se saisit d'un bol, d'un paquet de céréales, d'une bouteille de lait et d'une petite cuillère. Il alla ensuite dans le salon, et il posa son attirail sur la table basse, se servit, et commença à manger, seul le bruit de sa mastication brisant le silence.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner fini, il posa son bol, et se saisit en contrepartie de son ordinateur. Il vit qu'il avait reçu un e-mail, et qu'il n'avait pas fini de regarder les profils la veille. Il lui en restait deux à examiner.

Le premier concernait un jeune homme, mais à peine Ichigo eut-il lu quelques lignes qu'il s'en désintéressa totalement, ses centres d'intérêt étant à l'opposé des siens. Il cliqua donc sur le dernier onglet restant, le profil d'un certain Grimmjow Jaggerjack. C'était un jeune homme de 22 ans. Il y avait peu de renseignement sur ce profil, même pas de photos ! À peine quelques brides d'informations, telles que ses musiques préférées, ses loisirs… Ichigo fut ravi de découvrir qu'ils avaient quelques intérêts communs, tel que le groupe Skillet, ou encore les cours de Kendo.

Une seule chose entachait le tableau : la dernière mise à jour du profil datait d'il y a presque un an ! Cependant, Ichigo ne se laissa pas démonter, et lui envoya à lui aussi un e-mail. Cependant, celui-ci fut plus complexe à écrire. Ichigo écrivait puis effaçait, cherchait ses mots… Après plus d'une vingtaine de minutes passée sur ce mail, il le relut et se décida enfin à l'envoyer.

Une fois chose faite, il cliqua sur la petite enveloppe clignotante lui annonçant qu'il avait un e-mail, et l'ouvrit. L'expéditeur était l'homme de la veille, Gin Night. Ce dernier lui répondait sur un ton qu'Ichigo trouvait enjoué. Gin lui dit qu'il sera ravi de faire connaissance avec lui, qu'il venait d'arriver à Tokyo et qu'il ne connaissait personne, et lui proposa d'aller prendre un café un de ses quatre, histoire d'apprendre à se connaitre vraiment : « Internet ne remplacera jamais une conversation directe ! ».

Ravi, Ichigo lui envoya une réponse positive, lui proposant de se retrouver dans un café proche de leur faculté, ce qui leur permettrait ainsi de découvrir les lieux. Il lui demanda aussi ses disponibilités, et envoya son e-mail.

Il posa ensuite son ordinateur sur la table, et rangea les vestiges de son petit déjeuner. Puis, en tant qu'étudiant sérieux, il se saisit d'un livre sur la biologie humaine avancée devant bien peser dans les quatre kilos, et se plongea dans de passionnants textes sur les magies du fonctionnement du corps humain.

* * *

« Vous avez un nouveau message ».

Grimmjow se leva péniblement de son lit jusqu'à l'ordinateur en soupirant. Si c'était encore un, ou une de ses adolescentes pré-pubères qui lui envoyait un e-mail pour lui dire Ô combien il était beau, et tout ce qu'ils ou elles le laisseraient faire si il acceptait de les rencontrer…

Il en avait marre de tout ça, les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas le voir autrement qu'en machine de sexe ? Ce fut donc légèrement énervé qu'il cliqua sur le petit onglet encore ouvert, et le mail apparut à l'écran.

À sa lecture, Grimmjow en tomba des nues. Ce message était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de recevoir ! Il le relut.

« Grimmjow,

J'ai lu ton profil, et je l'ai trouvé très intéressant ! De ce fait, j'aimerais, si cela ne te dérange pas, que nous fassions plus ample connaissance.

Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, j'ai 21 ans et j'habite à Karakura, mais je suis actuellement sur Tokyo, car je commence d'ici une semaine la Faculté de Médecine. J'ai choisi cette voie car mon père est médecin, et il a su me transmettre l'envie de sauver des gens. D'ailleurs, mon prénom veut dire « celui qui protège ». Mes amis pensent que dans une autre vie, je devais être une sorte d'ange protecteur, et que j'aurais été prêt à tout pour sauver le monde… C'est un peu ridicule tu ne trouves pas ?

Mon père s'appelle Isshin et comme je te l'ai dit, il est médecin, il a sa propre clinique privée. J'ai aussi deux jeunes sœurs : Karine et Yuzu.

Sinon, question loisir, j'aime beaucoup lire et faire du sport. Tout comme toi, je fais du Kendo, mais aussi du karaté, du tennis… Mon style de livre préféré, ce sont les thrillers. Et toi ?

Quant à la musique, j'ai vu que nous avions en commun le groupe Skillet ! J'affectionne particulièrement leur album « Comatose » et la chanson du même titre ! J'écoute aussi quelques groupes français que j'ai connu grâce à ma correspondante, Hallibel.

Enfin ! Parle-moi de toi, dans quelle université vas-tu ? Dans quelle section ? Tu as une idée précise de ce que tu veux être ? J'ai tant de questions que je dois t'importuner !

Je vais donc te laisser, passe une bonne journée Grimmjow, et à bientôt j'espère !

Ichigo. ».

Il se détourna légèrement de l'ordinateur, et se saisit d'un paquet de feuille slim, d'où il tira une feuille qu'il posa devant lui, puis prit un bout de carton qui trainait par là et le roula de façon à le rendre bien rond. Il le plaça à gauche de la feuille, puis y étala du tabac. Il se saisit ensuite d'un pochon qui trainait à côté du clavier de l'ordinateur, et préleva une tête de cannabis qu'il plaça ensuite dans le grinder. Il l'effrita, l'esprit ailleurs puis la disposa sur le tabac et roula le tout. Il coinça le joint entre ses lèvres et l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet bleu. Il tira une première taffe, puis recracha la fumée par le nez, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le goût, et les effets de cette drogue.

Alors qu'il fumait, il se demanda s'il devait répondre à cet Ichigo. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas un mail empli de parole obscène ! Il répondrait. Il répondrait, oui, mais pas maintenant. Il devait se préparer pour aller travailler. Il était serveur dans un bar/restaurant, qui était tenu par sa meilleure amie : Nelliel Tu Oderschwank. Il termina son joint tranquillement, puis l'écrasa dans le cendrier.

Il se leva alors de sa chaise de bureau, et se traina jusqu'à sa douche, dans l'optique de ce rendre présentable.

Il fit couler l'eau, et se déshabilla le temps que l'eau se chauffe. Une fois qu'elle fut bonne, il se positionna sous le jet d'eau, et la laissa couler sur son corps. Le THC présent dans ses veines allié à l'effet de l'eau chaude le relaxaient, il était plus que bien. Il se saisit du pommeau de douche et mouilla ses cheveux bleus, ainsi que toutes les zones de son anatomie.

Il le reposa sur son socle et se saisit ensuite de son gel douche. Il en versa une dose généreuse dans sa main et entreprit de se savonner. Ses mains passèrent sur ses pectoraux, puis sur ses abdominaux… Il fit mousser le gel au niveau de ses poils pubiens, puis continua de se laver, la forte odeur piquant son nez. Une fois tout son corps mousseux, il se saisit une nouvelle fois du pommeau de douche, et s'en servit pour se rincer. Voir la mousse glisser sur son corps jusqu'au sol l'avait toujours amusé d'une façon inexplicable. Il reposa ensuite le pommeau, et attrapa son shampooing.

Une fois sa douche terminée, il attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches, et une autre dont il se servit pour frictionner sa belle chevelure.

Lorsqu'il fut parfaitement sec et coiffé, il se dirigea nu vers sa chambre, où il se saisit de nouveaux habits qu'il ne tarda pas à enfiler. Il se regarda dans le miroir, et ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction. Oui, ce jean lui faisait un cul d'enfer ! Nell avait vraiment le chic pour trouver les habits qui le mettaient en valeur. Il attrapa ensuite sa montre, et la mit à son poignet gauche.

Étant donné qu'il lui restait une dizaine de minutes avant de devoir partir, il se roula une cigarette, et répondit à l'e-mail d'Ichigo.

« Ichigo,

comme tu le sais, je m'appelle Grimmjow, et j'ai 22 ans. Je n'ai ni mère ni père, et encore moins de frère et sœur.

Avant, je faisais un DUT en Génie Biologique, mais j'ai été renvoyé. Depuis, je travaille dans un bar, le Baka Neko, qui est tenue par ma meilleure amie, Nelliel. Cette fille a un caractère effroyable, mais elle est tellement douche, que nul ne peut lui résister. Et puis, elle ose me répondre, et j'aime ça.

Quant à mes loisirs, ils se réduisent maintenant à boire une bière en fumant un joint. Je ne suis plus quelqu'un de fréquentable. Cependant avant, j'adorais faire du sport. Ça me manque un peu d'ailleurs. Je faisais de la course à pied, et beaucoup de sport de combat. Que ça soit le Kendo ou la lutte… J'ai même fait du Krav Maga pendant quelques temps.

Pour la musique, il est vrai que l'album de Skillet « Comatose » est pas mal, mais seul la musique du même titre que l'album est pour moi un réel chef d'œuvre.

Bref, je dois y aller, je travaille dans moins de 30 minutes. À plus tard surement, Grimmjow. ».

Le bleuté relut rapidement son e-mail, et l'envoya. Cet e-mail avait quelque chose d'innovateur pour lui. Il était rare qu'ils ne soient pas truffés d'insultes, ou de menaces. Là, il avait parlé normalement… comme avant.

Il regarda de nouveau l'heure, et se dit qu'il était temps de partir. Il se saisit du pochon de cannabis, et le mit dans son boxer, afin de le cacher. Il se saisit ensuite de ses feuilles, et de son tabac, et se mit en route vers son lieu de travail. Il sera à l'heure, pour une fois.

* * *

**Tadaamm ! Voici le 1****er**** chapitre remanié d'Amour Létal ! Ceux qui l'ont lu auparavant remarqueront que j'ai fondu les deux premiers chapitres de l'histoire en un seul, afin de l'allonger, et aussi parce que je le sentais mieux comme ceci ! J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira ! **

**Et, s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas la gourmandise de l'auteur ! Je suis très gourmande en plus ! **


End file.
